


【甜文】絨毯（庆成）

by aggie1akino



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 内容介绍：沉迷撸猫无法自拔的猫奴庆裹着毯子的毛茸茸的西给酱注意事项：1.NEWS的两个人新春SP确定（20200102）贺文！！！！2.请理解二大禁含义。3.现实设定，短篇，完结。一个毛茸茸的故事，避雷注意。4.本篇cp：庆成（小山庆一郎X加藤成亮）====================================
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【甜文】絨毯（庆成）

又到了冬天，每一年冬天对于怕冷的加藤而已言都是一次挑战。最可怕的是，在这个位于赤坂的某个摄影棚的乐屋里，不知道为什么地今天的暖气似乎毫不起效。

小山一边和熟悉的工作人员打招呼一边走入两个人的乐屋，然后就看见了加藤先生裹着一个粉粉的毛绒毯子正在看书。

“诶？这是什么？粉不拉叽的毯子。”

完全没过脑子，吐槽的话就直接从小山嘴里跑了出来，说出口才意识到自己的语气似乎有一点不对劲。

“什么…？啊…这是两面都可以用的。这一面是灰色的，刚刚没注意弄反了…”

加藤从正在看的书里抬起头，检查了一下披在自己身上的毛毯，似乎还没从书里出来，有点迷迷糊糊的回答道。

“诶？谁送的？”

”……现在拍电视剧的化妆师。现在不是很冷嘛…我真的手脚冰凉，然后化妆师说看到了粉与灰一样的毯子就拿来给我当礼物了。”

“女的？”

“嗯……怎么了？你又有什么意见？”

“啊…没有啊…我只是突然想起来…原来不是有…我们一起买的…那个…”

“你好恶心啦…而且那好早之前的事情了，都被我用旧了…而且这个毯子比较暖和 ...”

“比我买的那个要舒服？”

“不明白你酸的点在哪里好嘛…你摸摸看…真的很舒服的。”

小山也的确意识到了自己的语气带着一股酸味，自己本来的确想要再多坚持一下自己的立场，但是目光转向加藤身上披着的绒毯，毛茸茸的，看起来软绵绵的，感觉很好摸的样子。

然后，被毛茸茸的毯子裹起来，蜷缩成一团的西给酱也看看起来很可爱很好摸的样子。

实在是对这种毛茸茸软绵绵的可爱的东西没有抵抗力，马上把刚才自己的酸味丢到了一旁，蹭到了加藤的身边，先尝试着摸了摸毛毯。

哇！手感真好！好舒服！软绵绵的。

因为西给比他早到，就已经弄好了头发，为了不弄塌发型，西给将毛毯的一大部分折皱起来堆在脖子上。因为最近他的头发长长了不少，发型师就帮他把头发弄卷了起来，以至于现在的西给看起来整个人都毛茸茸的。

眼前这一颗毛茸茸的大团子看起来实在是太可爱了，小山情不自禁的一把抱住了他。

“你干嘛…”

西给嘟嚷着说道，但是也没有什么反抗的动作，只是一脸冷淡地瞟了一眼不断磨蹭着自己肩膀的小山。

“软绵绵的，超舒服的！”

“小山桑…今天…有点恶心…”

“呐…西给酱是不是长了点肉？”

“……哈？”

“但是这样抱着超舒服的…嘿嘿…软绵绵的~”

“唔啊……恶心死了！”

“毛茸茸软绵绵的西给酱…好可爱啊…”

小山完全不在意的被说“恶心恶心”，执着的抱着毛毯，或者说执着的抱着裹在毛毯里的西给，享受毛茸茸的触感。

加藤虽然嘴上说着恶心恶心但是也还是直率的接受了小山的拥抱，这倒不是有什么其他的原因，真的单纯的是因为在这个没有暖气的乐屋里，这样抱着的确是挺暖和的。

反正也只有两个人，也不用担心别人……

正在他这样想着的时候门突然被咔嚓的打开了，加藤被吓了一大跳，下意识地想把粘在自己身上的人给推开，无奈自己的胳膊被他困住，两个人只能保持这个姿势，一齐望门的方向。

”两位…在干什么啊…“从门口走进来的是刚刚被差遣出去的经纪人。

他摆出一副我什么都不知道的表情，放下奶油卷。

”小山桑要的奶油卷。“

马上被甜品吸引住目光的小山不禁提高了音调：“诶？之前那个很好吃的？”

“嗯，超难买到的。那个TBS的AD帮我买的，嘿嘿。”

“诶？嘿嘿，你果然是在打算追人家吗？”

“嘿嘿…不愧是小山桑…”

突然和经纪人八卦起经纪人的感情生活，加藤心说我才对这个不感兴趣，而且比起这个，更让人烦恼的是这个黏在了自己的毛毯上的人。

“小山桑…能不能不要一边摸来摸去的一边聊八卦？…能不能考虑一下西给的心情！”

“…超级舒服的！像猫咪一样！”

“……”

加藤终于失去了继续会话的能力，转头看向经纪人希望寻求帮助。然而经纪人马上露出了那个“我什么也不知道”的表情，突然一本正经地对两人说道：“对了，加藤桑，小山桑，还有40分钟收录，你们准备一下，我现在要去找节目编导check一下。”

“……那你能把这个家伙带走吗？”

加藤用被约束住的胳膊肘杵了杵小山。

“www没什么不好的嘛…koyashige感满载。”

“哈？”

“呐？”小山呼呼地笑起来，对经纪人的支持态度感觉很满意。

得到了经纪人的支持后，小山更是肆无忌惮起来，一只手拿着奶油卷往嘴里塞，一只手搭在裹着毛毯的加藤的背上，将手指在毛茸茸的毯子上揉来揉去。

加藤并没有理会小山的撸猫行为，看了会儿书后就开始赶稿。

“吃不吃？”小山将奶油卷举了过来。

一般而言加藤是不喜欢奶油卷这种甜腻腻的东西的，但是听说这家的奶油并不甜腻，看了看送到嘴边的食物，犹豫了一下，还是咬了一口。

感受到了来自那个笑眯眯的家伙的视线，但是觉得不能过多的理会他，加藤继续将注意力集中到笔记本电脑上。

看了看时间，离本番只有不到二十分钟了，加藤将放在桌上的台本拿过来，准备看看内容，但是那个在背上晃来晃去的爪子异常地分散注意力。

“啊啊！烦死啦！住手啦！我又不是猫！不要一边玩手机一边撸我！”

加藤转过头一脸不满地看向正在玩手机的小山。小山这才发现自己刚刚心不在焉地在看手机，完全没发现不知道什么时候西给将毛毯围在了自己的脖子附近，遮住了一部分的脸，毛茸茸的头发也埋到了毛茸茸的毯子里。

“唔啊~西给！好可爱！”

“喂！你今天怎么回事？住手！住手！”

加藤还没反应过来，突然被一把搂过去用毛毯裹住了头，然后那个家伙突然在脑袋上一阵乱摸。

“刚弄好了的发型！小山？！”

……

结束后的保姆车上。

“西给酱能披上这个毛毯吗？”

“……不要”

“诶…为什么？”

“就因为你我刚刚被发型师说了！'明明马上要录影了，居然把发型弄乱'什么的！三十大几的人了！成熟一点好不好！”

“因为…毛茸茸的西给酱很可爱！”

“…真的…够了…”

“啊、现在是不是在去西给家路上？把我也放那边就好。”

“为什么啦！回你自己家啦！”

“毛茸茸…”

“你回去撸真猫啦！”

“好冷漠…人家好桑心啦…”

“www为什么用人妖的口吻说话啦”

“哈哈哈…因为是ニュースモールマウンテン庆子啦~”

“wwww”

……

打打闹闹地居然真的让他跟过来了。算了，反正明天正好也是一起工作，大概这样经纪人也轻松一点。

加藤这样想着，从冰箱里拿了一些下酒菜，转头看见小山正乖巧的坐在电视机前看着搞笑节目，不知道为什么突然心里有种暖暖的感觉涌了上来。

两个人一起聊天一边喝酒看电视，小山觉得自己逐渐有些飘忽了，自己也马上就能明白，自己这是开始醉了。

按道理喝酒后身体会热起来，但是一旁的西给却像是有点冷似的，跑去调了调暖房的温度，然后回来时裹上了那个毛茸茸的毯子。

毛茸茸的好可爱啊~

头发也毛茸茸的~

这样想着，小山有点飘飘然，伸手摸了摸他的头。

“嗯？”加藤被他突然的行动弄的有些莫名其妙，向他投去了疑惑地目光。

啊~一脸疑惑地样子好可爱…

好幸福~冬天真好啊~

话是这样说，但是每年冬季举办的那个长达三小时的漫才节目还没有结束，小山觉得酒精的作用伴随着睡魔向自己袭来。

正当小山有些困倦，眼皮开始打架的时候，加藤突然蹭了过来，将脑袋靠在了小山的肩膀上面。

这下子小山瞬间清醒了过来。  
西给这是在邀请我！  
他这样想着。

“西给……”

温柔的搂住他的肩膀，腾出一只手捧上他的脸颊 ，亲吻上了他的嘴唇。

“突然干什么！你个醉鬼！”

突然，被一把推开，小山有些疑惑地看向了加藤。

“诶…？刚刚……不是在邀请我……”

“哈？谁会邀请…才没有！只是有点冷而已！”

小山倒也不在意，对着加藤嘿嘿一笑。  
“知道啦知道啦~冬天的猫咪都テレテレ，因为想要获取热量对吧…？”

“……嘛、的确是啦，因为小山桑的身边很暖和…”

诶！？  
小山瞪大了眼睛看向加藤。

还以为会来一句“恶心死了”什么的！居然！那么直率的承认了！怎么回事？也太可爱了吧！

“呐~过来~” 小山对着西给张开了双臂。

大大的瞳仁颤抖了一下，加藤犹豫了一下，眼神上上下下打量了小山一番，最后还是钻进小山怀里，被他的温度包裹了起来。

……

“唔……好热啊……”   
半夜懵懵懂懂地醒了过来，加藤发现自己被小山紧紧搂在怀里，还裹着毛毯穿着居家服，两个人就这样倒在沙发上睡着了。

电视也还开着，东西乱七八糟摊着也都还没有收拾。

“小山桑…放开我…”

毫无动静。

加藤挣扎着想要从他怀里出来，却被进一步搂紧。

“热死了…我要关暖气…小…啊、”

他突然停住了动作，因为感觉到了刚才似乎有什么……碰到了自己的大腿。

最终决定还是不要吵醒他了…要不然不知道会发生什么。

“可恶、热死了……”  
最后抱怨了一句，就这样保持着裹着一个毛毯外加一个人的状态又一次陷入了睡眠之中。

早上起来后，加藤洗了个澡，将乱七八糟的东西收拾了一下，从厨房回来时看到了刚刚醒过来，不知道为什么看起来很懊悔的小山正窝在沙发上坐着。

“怎么了？”

“忘记了…”

“什么？milk的暖房？”

“不是……”小山抓了一把乱糟糟的头发，看了过来“我以为是上午的工作…忘记了改动后变成下午了…明明昨天晚上是可以的…”

……太好了昨晚没有吵醒他。

加藤一边收拾东西一边想着。


End file.
